The telescoping assembly described in connection with this invention is primarily intended for use as a support structure in combination with electric lighting apparatus. However, other uses will occur to those skilled in the art. The assembly normally is adjusted in length by the telescoping action of at least two longitudinal members so as to result in an adjustment of the height of the electric lighting apparatus which typically is a lamp. Electric wires are necessarily disposed within the telescoping members. This invention provides a convenient and advantageous structure which permits length adjustment without appreciable relative rotation of the telescoping members thereby preventing possible damage to the wires.
Others have addressed the problem discussed above and solved by this invention. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,409,075; 2,553,094; 2,624,537; 2,748,261; 2,902,592; 3,012,801; and 4,238,818 are concerned with extensible lamp support structures. However, it is not believed that such structures exhibit this combination of advantages and/or simplicity of design contained in this invention. The present invention offers advantages over prior art telescoping structures by providing a unique combination of advantages including a non rotatable telescoping structure, an integral position clutch and a positive stop indication to resist separation of components. In addition, visual appearance of the structure compared with existing adjustable height lamps without these features is nearly identical. When used as a decorative yet functional component of an electric adjustable height lamp, the elements of this invention do not affect the appearance of the lamp. These benefits as well as other benefits and functions will become more apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description.